theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade J'Adore
Jade J'Adore is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. With the power to heal broken hearts, Jade loves love! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Jade. Info Personality Jade J'Adore is total Love freak! She loves love! She studies it, lives it, breaths it, and focuses primarily on it. While this may make her a little bit of a snoop, since she always likes to heal one's broken heart. She always uses her abilities for good and only wishes to help others out of the goodness out of her own heart. She loves punky glam looks, luxurious lace, mysterious eyes and hearts on everything. 'Appearance' Jade J'Adore is a ghostly white skinned girl with light red blush cheeks and Magenta pink eyes usually covered by a very thin, fishnet material. The pupils of her eyes are shaped like hearts. Her lips are bright red. Her white hair, with straight cut bangs above her eyes is in a somewhat long bob-cut. Her witchmarking is a fancy heart with an arrow on her outer left arm. Jade's color scheme usually consist of white, red, and black. She wears a white dress with puff sleeves and a black heart at the chest with white markings on it and zig-zag stitching going straight down. On the skirt of the dress is five pieces of material on both sides. These being: Black, black with red, white with black markings, red fishnet, and white spikes. She also wears a black fishnet piece around her neck, fingerless gloves, and pantyhose. Along with a loose, off the shoulder red cape, black heart shaped kneepads, and black heels with multiple buckles. Her witch hat is a red color with ruffle-trim and a red feather. Normally she can be seen holding a small heart shaped purse. Midnight Beach For the Midnight Beach line, Jade's hair seems to be slightly longer then previously, and is worn with a red witch hat. She also has a pair of black heart shaped sunglasses over her eyes, along with silver earrings. Jade's bathing suit is a red seguined top and bottom, held together with a black belt with red hearts all over it. She has a semi-translucent cape matching her attire. On her feet are a pair of red and yellow sandals, while on her wrist is a plain white bracelet. Magic Night Out Jade's hair has turned pale pink and is just a little bit longer then normal. Her eyes also have a pinkish tinge to them. Her makeup consists of pale pink blush and fuschia lipstick. On her head is a purple and black witch hat with a heart charm attached to it. On her ears are triangle shaped earrings. Attire wise, Jade wears a dull pink dress under a black nylon dress piece with designs all over it and a white double-heart piece at her waist. She also wears above the knee nylon stockings and pale lilac sandals with pieces around the ankle. The light up broomstick Jade comes with if pale/dull pink. Normal Form Recently revealed in animated images, the girls have a previous form before they were changed into their most known form. While the clothing is the same, Jade had brownish colored hair and eyes, but wore the same makeup and same hairstyle. She lacks the fishnet wristbands and pantyhose, along with kneepads, cape, and hat. Pet Kissifuss is Jade's favorite pet. With the power to help heal broken hearts, it is a develish little creature. It is unknown how Kissifuss may feel but it seems to like love as much as Jade does! Kissifuss is a red devilish creature with a round head and heart shaped face with big white eyes usually with a pink heart in them, and two small teeth that stick out usually. It's tail is rounded to resemble a heart, along with two small heart ears, dark paws, and very small feet. On its tummy is a broken heart symbol. Story of Joining Sora's Team Jade and her friends were at the Midnight Beach after they were done with their studies, but when they saw flashing ripples in the sky, Headmistress Magika asked the girls to see what was happening. When the group got to one of the spots that each of the falling beings were, they met Sora, and for Meygana it was love at first sight, and Jade sensed it also, but also that Sora already has a love interest. When Sora was asked by lots of of students, he explained about other worlds, the Heartless, the Keyhole, Kingdom Hearts, and also the Keyblade. When he saw his friends that were with him for the mission, they didn't appear as themselves. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Donald, BMO, Marceline, and Jackson Jekyll attacked Sora and he noticed that they were controlled. As he engaged for a showdown, Levitor joined in on the fight and they won. But then the Heartless,Nobodies, and Subspacers appeared with Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Bowser, and Oogie Boogie and as Sora and Levitor tried to fight them off, Stitch, Goofy, and Tifa Lockhart appeared to join the fight. And when Big Yellow almost attacked Meygana, Sora saved her which made her love him more. Then after the showdown that lasted about 189 sec, Sora gained help from the Bratzillaz, which they all healed their friends and they were thankful. Soon, Meygana was upset when they already found the Keyhole which was in the Crystal Ball and, had to leave that she asked if she and her friends would join, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey accepted. Category:Bratzillaz characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Fashion characters Category:Living characters Category:Witches Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Internet characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Healers Category:A-Class characters Category:Riku's Love Interests